Tales of the Exiled Wanderer
by raidouXVI
Summary: After saving a certain fox's life, a young man wakes up into the land of Fantasies, where those thought to have ceased to exist still lingers. Will he make it back into his world, or will he choose to stay for the new life that awaits him in this mysterious new world? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Tales of the Exiled Wanderer**

**A Touhou Project Fanfic**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Touhou Project.**

_Author's notes: Hello there, dear reader! If there IS anyone actually reading this._

_Welcome to Tales of the Exiled Wanderer, or rather, TotEW in short. This Fic is my first Touhou Fanfic, and at the same time, I am also a newbie at writing. Your opinions would be of great help! _

_Please enjoy!_

_Story Start!_

_-Location:?-_

_-Time: Midnight-_

_-3__rd__ Person POV-_

"_Kill the Youkai!"_

"_Death to her, just like her heretic of a husband!"_

"_Destroy her!"_

_Loud shouts and war cries the combined forces of human onmyoujis, priests, and other youkai exterminators ring throughout the walls of the fortress. The youkai, hidden on the insides of the said fortress, has mixed feelings. Some are eager to fight back, while others are rather planning their escape. Some are complaining about their leader, especially concerning the latest deed she has done: Falling in love with one of the human onmyoujis._

_About a year ago, the said onmyouji defected from his human companions the moment they discovered his relationship with the leader of the youkai. Now branded a traitor, he was caught, and he was executed, in front of his people, and from afar, in the eyes of his beloved youkai lover. However, during the execution, the onmyouji smiled to the heavens, having no regret, knowing his legacy will continue, as his lover is already pregnant with his child. Accepting his fate, he closes his eyes…_

_The lover watches from afar, shedding only a single tear, knowing that even if she sheds a lot even more, her beloved will not come back. Instead, she focuses on taking care of the life that has been growing inside her…Which now brings us to the present…_

The one-month old child, wrapped in cloth, sleeps in the arms of a young shrine priest, hiding in one of the rooms of the great fortress.

The beautiful leader of the youkai enters the room, "So, how is he doing?" The youkai asks the young priest.

"He's doing fine. He no longer shows signs of fever. How's everything outside?" The priest answers. The Youkai hangs her head to the front, causing the bangs of her hair to cover her eyes, "Not too well, I'm afraid. The combined forces of humans have passed through the first gate, and are currently penetrating the second. We will only start retaliating after they've passed through the third gate. They should be a bit more tired at that time." The youkai leader responds.

"I will have you and my son escape before that happens. My shikigami has already prepared a portal for you. She's waiting at the underground shrine. And as for your sisters, I've already sent them afar from here." The youkai leader adds. The priest, wanting an assurance on his safety, asks the youkai leader another question, "You said something about transportation through portals. Where would it lead?"

The youkai leader looks away, "You will know…Once you get there…So stop complaining and go to the shrine already!" The leader says with annoyance, causing the priest to wordlessly nod, and was about to leave when the youkai leader stops him, and beckons him to give her the child, to which he complies.

The youkai looks into her son's eyes as she starts speaking, "It will be a very long time before I can see you again, or maybe never at all," She starts tearing up, yet continues, "You may hate me if you want, for I am indeed a bad mother. I wanted to raise you myself, yet fate seems to have other plans. But despite all that, please remember," She leans to kiss her child on the forehead, and declares, "That mother will always love you, okay?" She gives the child back to the priest after this, and adds, "Hurry, now."

The priest goes without question, and proceeds to go to the fortress' underground shrine. The sound of an explosion can be heard, declaring that the second gate has been destroyed. The youkai leader prepares herslf, "Foolish beings. Despite the efforts I've done to make peace, they would still find ways to make my death a reasonable one. Ah, humans, they only condemn what they do not understand." She exits the room, with a heart full of malice and hatred for humanity.

_-Location: Underground Shrine-_

_-Time: Midnight-_

_-3__rd__ Person POV-_

The underground shrine, or rather, an islet surrounded by the crystal clear water of the fortress' underground river. An altar is situated in the middle of the islet, in the ground in front of it is drawn a large symbol, which glows a dim blue light. Beside the symbol, stands a female youkai, with fox ears, and five fox tails.

The young shrine priest arrives, and it only took a look from him for the five-tailed fox to know what she must do, She beckons the priest, "Step inside the symbol, Genjou-san."

The priest proceeds to step into the symbol, holding the child in his arms, as a pillar of deep blue light erupts from the symbol, and consumes the two of them. The pillar of blue light dissipates after a few minutes, with the priest nor the child nowhere in sight…

_-Location:?-_

_-Time: Still Midnight-_

_-3__rd__ person POV-_

_The priest opens his eyes, only to find himself no longer in the shrine, but in a rather…peculiar place. _

_There were tall buildings everywhere, mysterious 4-wheeled machinations are everywhere, all a wonder to him…_

"What sorcery is this?!"

_**Years have passed since that day…**_

_-Location: Onizuka Apartments, Room #45-_

_-Time: Early Morning-_

_-3__rd__ Person POV-_

"Hey, wake up already, you old fart! Are you seriously even going to work today?!" Shouts a 15-year old boy. He has blond hair that's swept on all sides, has deep purple eyes, wears a black gakuran, with a violet undershirt beneath the uniform. He also wears pants with the same color as the gakuran and a pair of tennis shoes with black, violet, and gold tones.

"Agh, shut it, Ryuuji! Give an old man a break, will ya?" A man in his 40's with brown hair and hazel eyes, wearing his sleepwear, refuses the wake-up call of his nephew. However, the boy was not as easy to defeat, as he thinks of a way to drag the old man's ass out of the bed.

"And looks like someone forgot the golden rule for the family!" Ryuuji declares, with a trumphiant grin, though he did not get any response from the man, "Looks like someone's NOT having his breakfast today!" This one bothered the old man, forcing him to ask, "And why's that?"

Ryuuji happily answers his questions, "No work, no food, re-mem-ber?" The old man just laughs, "And what makes you think I'd listen to that?"

"That's because…I'm always the one who's doing **ALL **the cooking, **ALL **the laundry, and almost **EVERY SINLGE CHORE **in this room…right, Mr. Genjou Kuzunoha?" Ryuuji retorts with a menacing aura. In a split second, the old man is already taking a bath…

Breakfast was served, then the two of them went to their separate businesses. One for school, one for a job at the hospital…

_-Location: Gekkoukan High-_

_-Time: Afternoon-_

_-Ryuuji POV-_

It's the last subject for the day. Man, good thing it's the English subject…

…A nap or two can't hurt now, can it?

As the teacher kept discussing, my head slowly droops to the front, my eyelids are getting heavy…

Goodnight, class…

_-Dream Sequence-_

_As I opened my eyes, I found myself in a meadow, with its grass swaying by the wind._

_All of a sudden, a woman with blond hair, wearing some sort of weird clothing I've only seen in cosplays appears in front of me. She even has a mob cap. Talk about fashion sense…_

_I couldn't make out her face too well, but from what I can see…_

_She's reaching out her hand to me, as if beckoning me to come to her…_

_I was about to grab her hand when…_

_-Dream Sequence Interrupted-_

"-uji-kun! Ryuuji-kun!" A girl wakes me up. She has dark purple silky staight hair that extends to her haunch and also has large dark purple eyes. More than just good looks, her body is very slender and matured for her age. One of her figure's most significant features is her extremely busty chest, only next to-WHOA, WHOA, WHOA!

"Ah, Kotoko-chan. Is class over?" I asked my classmate, Katsura Kotoko. She has been my classmate and…alarm clock ever since third grade. Her house is just right beside the apartment I'm in, so that makes us neighbors too.

"Well…yes. You were asleep the entire class. The teacher tried waking you up nine times already, yet you just kept sleeping. She seems really upset, Ryuuji-kun." Kotoko says in a warning tone.

"Ok, ok, I'll try not to slee-"

"Ryuuji-kun." She interrupts me, while having that angry onii-chan moe look…

…Damn it, I can't win when she's like this…

_-Location: En route to Onizuka Apartments-_

_-Time: Afterschool-_

_-Ryuuji POV-_

As we walked, me and Kotoko talked about the usual things, like what happened at school today, which I obviously missed due to sleeping in class.

While walking at the side walk, something caught my eye. It was an animal. Not an ordinary one I tell you. Not those usual stray dogs or cats…

…But a stray fox!

It's so cute! Especially when it crosses the road…and it's going toward my direction too!

Suddenly, I heard the screeching of tires. I looked into its source, only to see that an automobile is rushing towards the fox!

Without thinking, my body moved on its own, and I ended up jumping towards the fox, grabbing it and shielding it with my body…

"Ryuuji-kun!" Kotoko's voice rang, though it was too late…

As I was jumping, I swear I saw a pair of ribbons floating in the air…

***CRASH***

…And everything went black…

_-Dream Sequence Start-_

_I opened my eyes…_

_Once again, I'm in the middle of a meadow, just grass, grass everywhere. Weird. Is there actually a place in earth that looks like this?_

_The blond woman in a cosplay is here again, this time seemingly different…_

_She was crying, and kept apologizing to the air or something. Didn't actually think nutcracks exist in dreams…_

_I approached out of…empathy. What kind of man leaves a woman crying? That's one of the things that old man Genjou taught me._

_As soon as she saw me, however, her face lit-up, and rushed to me, tackling me in the process… _

_-Dream Sequence End-_

_-Location: ?-_

_-Time: Late Noon-_

_-3__rd__ Person POV-_

"Hmmm…Interesting. I've only bandaged him, and he already regenerated his bones within an hour, whereas, his tissues are now regenerating as well, and at a rapid pace at that. For an outsider, this is abnormal…It's even faster than a youkai's average regeneration rate…"

A 'young' woman declares. She has dark grey eyes, long silver hair, and has a large braid on her back. Her clothing is red and blue, and is covered with constellation patterns. She also wears something similar to a nurse's cap.

"But master, didn't that shikigami who brought him in here said that he's just human? I mean, he looked really…clobbered up when she brought him here." A rabbit-like young woman questions the grey haired lady. She has red eyes, long light-purple hair and long rumpled rabbit ears. She is dressed in a white shirt with a red necktie. There is a clip on her necktie in the shape of a carrot. She also wears a purple skirt.

"You should at least know who's shikigami that was, Reisen. Pets are most often like their masters." The gray haired lady reprimands Reisen's words. The ears of the rabbit drooped down, a sign that she accepts her fault. "I understand, Eirin-sama." Reisen replies.

"But it is indeed rare for that shikigami to act without an order from her master. But then again, she sleeps all the time, so things like this are _always_ bound to happen." Eirin remarks. She looks at the injured Ryuuji on the hospital bed, and mutters to herself, "But this boy seems quite different from your average outsider. Not only he was not gapped in like the most, but was even brought to a hospital. I guess his purpose isn't youkai fodder…for now. He can't be a youkai either, as existing in the outside world is truly difficult, considering the fact that the people over there don't believe in youkai nor fantasies anymore. Unless…" She remembers the boy's ridiculous speed of recovery.

"…Maybe I should get a sample of his blood and…Ehe,eheheh-Oh, you're still here?" Eirin looks at Reisen, who wordlessly dashed out of the room after that. The head doctor mutters again, "Looks like that will have to wait. I must eliminate any possible witnes-err, get some medicine first, I guess. Wouldn't want that shikigami blasting things around here." The doctor proceeds to exit the room, with Reisen entering again later to take care of the boy, should he wake up…

_Scene Change!_

_-Location: ?-_

_-Time: Late Noon-_

_-3__rd__ Person POV-_

"So, you managed to bring him there, Ran?" Asks a woman in her…_seventeen's. _She has purple eyes and long blonde hair. She carries a pink lace parasol and a paper fan. She also wears a deep purple dress, a pale pink mob cap with a thin red ribbon, and smaller ribbons tied liberally on her accessories and the tips of her hair. Her shikigami, a nine-tailed fox, nods.

"Yes, Yukari-sama. I made it before any worse damage would occur." Answers Ran. She has yellow eyes, short blonde hair and she wears a light pink two-tailed hat with many amulets. She has fox ears hidden under her hat. She has nine fox tails and wears a blue and light purple dress with a blue print on the front.

"Then I suppose we can visit him, then? We owe him, after all." Yukari reminds her of what happened: The outsider saved her from being crushed by a car in the outside world. Knowing how magic is scarce in the outside world, any fatal accident has a very high chance of killing her.

"Of course. I still need to repay him for saving me. I should at least show myself." Ran then stands up, and proceeds to the kitchen, "I will prepare the food for the visit." She tells Yukari as she goes to the fridge, and opens it to take out ingredients.

"I haven't seen him myself, so I can't help but be curious…" Yukari mutters to herself. "I should at least send him back myself, or maybe…Nah, it will be his choice."

"What are you talking about, Yuakri-sama?" Ran interjects. Yukari didn't answer her though, as she was already dozing off.

_-Scene Change-_

_-Location: Eientei-_

_-Time: Evening-_

_-Ryuuji POV-_

Urrgh, my groin…

I opened my eyes, and found myself in a bed, inside a traditional Japanese style room. My clothes were changed into…a hospital gown?

Oh, right. That fox! Was it safe though? It probably ran away or something. At least it was alive.

…Damn, why do keep jumping into things? I really should be more…calculating next time. Yet, given that situation, I don't have the luxury to think…

Suddenly, the door opens, revealing a…bunny girl in a school uniform?!

Did I end up at a Cosplay Infirmary or something?!

The bunny girl looks at me, or rather, below me. She doesn't seem fond of eye contact. "Ah, you're awake." She comes closer, yet not making any eye-contact, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling some small pain around my back…Other than that, I'm alright." I replied. Weird. She sounded serious and professional.

"I will tell master that you've woken up, so don't do anything rash, okay?" I guess I did end up in a hospital for cosplayers…

_-An hour later-_

She's taking too long. I've watched too much henta-WHOA, better stop there!

Man, I'm getting drowsy…And it's evening, so…

I wonder where is this hospital? I don't remember seeing a traditional one from where I came from…nah, I'm too tired to make sense of any of that right now…

So I closed my eyes…

_**AND DONE!**_

_**Please tell me what you think! Constructive criticisms are welcome! **_


	2. Chapter 2: My Teacher was never THIS hot

**Tales of the Exiled Wanderer**

**A Touhou Project Fanfic**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Touhou Project.**

_**Author's notes: Hello there, dear reader! If there IS anyone actually reading this…**_

…_**Let's start! Ufufufu**_

_**-The Next Day-**_

_-Location: Eientei-_

_-Time: Late Afternoon-_

_-Reisen POV-_

"Oh geez, of all times to disappear!"

I shouted to myself inside Master's office. Why didn't she told me that she was going somewhere?!

…At least she left a note about where she was going. She WAS supposed to talk to the patient, but I guess I will do just fine…

…That came out wrong…

I took the note from my pocket, and once again, read it.

'To Reisen,

I was called out for medical reasons at the human village, which means that it will befall unto you to take my place there in the hospital temporarily, as you have most of the knowledge concerning the locations, use, and proper dosage of most of the medicine there. As for our latest test subje-patient, please check him every now and then, if you have the time.

Oh, and congratulations for that feat last night, I never knew you were so straight forward, ufufufu. But remember, if you are going to make your move, make it fast. The number of unmarried young men in Gensokyo are deteriorating next to nothing. I also am in need of another male test subject.

-Eirin.'

I crumpled the piece of paper.

…Was I caught when I was memorizing his scent last night?

If there's one more person who knows about rabbit marking, it would be…

…

…

…

…Damn it, Tewi!

"Tch, I guess catching her will have to be saved for later. I should visit him…"

I muttered to myself as I proceeded to the newcomer's room.

_-POV Change!-_

_-Ryuuji POV-_

"Hmm…Weird…"

I told myself. Seriously, I feel rather…great today. Even though I just got hit by a car yesterday. What's happening to me? It's not even funny.

Old man Genjou isn't visiting either…

Just where is this place?

And other than that, bunny girls would appear from time to time, checking up on me. And every time I ask them if their ears were real, the answer would be either a casual yes, or a look that says 'Are you an ape on drugs?' One of them even let me touch her ears, and when I tried pulling it gently, at least not to hurt her, she screamed…

…In ecstatic pleasure.

I quickly let go after that, and apologized. The bunny girl then proceeds to look at me, her face so red that she can be placed in the middle of the highway and watch all the cars stop. She leaves the room quickly, looking disappointed for some reason I don't wanna know, as if she didn't get what she want or something. What I do know is that their ears are actually very sensitive.

…A few minutes later, I swore I heard something in the room next to mine…

Something that sounds like…screaming.

It was…ominous as shit. I can't even sleep. What the hell is happening in there?!

A few minutes later, another bunny girl appeared... She has red eyes, long light-purple hair and long rumpled rabbit ears. She also wears some sort schoolgirl uniform…She also holds some set of papers.

She was that bunny girl who visited me when I first woke up in here. She still doesn't like eye contact, like last time. "Oh, you're awake. Sorry about last time. Master went away for something important." She then sits in a chair beside my bed. "My name is Reisen Udongein Inaba. But please call me Reisen, for all of the other rabbits are called Inaba as well. Nice to meet you, Sir…?"

She offers a handshake, to which I responded promptly, "Kuzunoha Ryuuji, pleased to meet you as well."

"So before we begin, do you have any questions? Clarifications?" Reisen asks me in a gentle manner. I think I'm starting to like bunny girls now…Ehehehe.

"Well, first of all, where are we?" I asked quickly.

"We are in Eientei, the house of Eternity. Also the one and only hospital with reasonable fees in Gensokyo!" Reisen endorses with pride. She was so serious a few moments ago…

"Gensokyo? What's that? A city? I've never heard of a city named Gensokyo before…" I told her. She proceeds to answer me, albeit hesitantly. "Well, uh, how should I say this…? Um…"

"What she wants to say is that you are no longer in Japan, young man, or in any other parts of the earth, for that matter." A woman declares as she enters the room_. _She has deep purple eyes and long blonde hair. She carries a pink lace parasol and a paper fan. She also wears a deep purple dress, a pale pink mob cap with a thin red ribbon, and smaller ribbons tied liberally on her accessories and the tips of her hair. She has this…elegant and confident aura around her. "Are you Kuzunoha Ryuuji?"

"Yes. How did you know?" She replies by…holy shit, did she just rip through space?!

She pulls out something from that…tear in space, and tosses it to me.

It was my I.D.

"Now that you know the answer, would you be so kind to answer my question?" Damn, she got me. She did not even gave me time to retort and ask another question.

"Are you well?" You don't say.

"Yes, of course. It's thanks to Reisen and everyone here. Oh, and by the way, who are you, young lady? Since you know my name, I supposed to know yours as well. And what do you mean earlier by I am no longer on earth?" The 'lady' smiles for some reason, her face being lit up or something. Was it something I said?

"Oh my, where are my manners? My name is Yakumo Yukari. And as for your second question, you were brought in Gensokyo by my shikigami, after you saved her life from that car two days ago." Wait, that fox was a shikigami?! And female?!

"Speaking of which…Ran! Come in here, now!" Yukari calls outside.

"Yes, Yukari-sama." I heard a woman's voice, as the door slid open. What I saw was…making me think that this hospital has been feeding me some shady drugs…

It was a woman. She has yellow eyes, short blonde hair and she wears a light pink two-tailed hat with many amulets, wears a blue and light purple dress with a blue print on the front.

But other than her fashion, what really shocked me was…her nine fox tails.

I snapped back my focus on reality as she introduces herself, "My name is Ran, Yakumo Ran. As you can see, I am a youkai. A kitsune, to be specific." She's a what?! "It is nice to meet you again, Kuzunoha Ryuuji-san." She bows after saying that. Wait, we met before?!

"Again? What do you mean? Have we met before? I really don't remember seeing anyone like you…" I replied. She looked like she remembered something after that.

"That would be because this is the first you have seen me in this form. Say, do you remember that fox that you saved two days ago?" She asks me, somewhat expecting something.

"Yes…What about it?"

She replies rather quickly, "That was me, Kuzunoha-san. I could have gotten a serious injury if I have gotten hit by that car while in my animal form. If it wasn't for your help, Kuzunoha-san, I may not know where I would've ended up." She proceeds to bow again, looking rather grateful.

"Thank you so much, Kuzunoha-san. I would like to repay my debt as soon as possible, but I would like to save that for when you fully recover. And as for your hospital fees, I have taken care of it. So please, just rest as much as you can." She was that fox?! Wow, this just keeps on getting weirder and weirder…Oh wait, those bunny girls were real too.

I proceeded to thank her for the hospital fees, to which she insists that I should not pay her later.

She later takes out a basket, with food on it. She also insists that I eat it, saying that she cooked it herself.

…She IS a great cook. Being a cook myself, I could say that she really made a lot of effort into making these. Looks like she is dead straight on repaying me. It tasted really good!

This reminds me, I wonder how's old man Genjou doing? Is he having dinner properly?

Damn it, if he wasn't both a bad cook and a lazy ass, I wouldn't really worry this much.

…Will I make it back home..?

Maybe only time will tell…

As we were talking, I decided to use this opportunity to get information. I asked her about Gensokyo, and she happily complied.

Gensokyo was once a part of Japan many, many years ago. The youkai that lived there began to terrorize the surrounding lands, and thus powerful, heroic humans were sent to exorcise and exterminate them. The off and on battle between humans and youkai continued on until 1885 A.D., when Gensokyo was sealed off from the increasingly scientific and skeptical outside world with the creation of the Great Hakurei Barrier. There has been little contact between those societies ever since. Today, the only known gateway between Gensokyo and the outside world is the Hakurei Shrine, which stands in isolation along the border on distant mountains of the far east. I guess I've found my escape route.

Apparently, I decided to ask her about some terms, like what is the great Hakurei Barrier, about the Hakurei shrine, and the war between humans and youkai. However, as she was about to begin, a loud bell rang, indicating that visiting hours are now over.

I bade her and Yukari goodbye as they left. Speaking of Yukari…

She was silent throughout the whole conversation. She was just…staring, and smiling. It was a little creepy, to be frank. She looks like she's in nostalgia...

…Nah, I still don't know her and Ran that much. I might just get to know them someday later…

I kept planning what I will do after recovery…

_-1 Hour Later-_

Feeling tired, I closed my eyes, drifting off to sleep…

_-POV Change-_

_-Location: Mayohiga-_

_-Time: 30 minutes after leaving Eientei-_

_-Yukari POV-_

To think that it would be _him, _of all people, to save Ran and end up here…

"…Maybe fate is in a good mood? To think that he'd arrive here, in Gensokyo, this early…And I didn't even have to go through the trouble of finding him in the outside world…"

I spoke to myself as I laid down, preparing for my favorite hobby: sleeping.

He…has grown up so much. Genjou raised him pretty well, despite my absence…He has this aura of responsibility as well, a sign that he can actually take care of himself.

Although, it seems that from the way he behaves, he still isn't aware of his true nature…

…I've wished for him to stay longer, but it will ultimately be his decision in the end if he wants to leave forever, or just stay in here…

…Even if I cannot talk directly to him in the real world, I can still do in another way, in the way only I can…The same way I kept in contact with him throughout the years…It was the same way I watched him grow…

…Through our dreams.

Even if he does not recognize me, it's enough for me.

I closed my eyes…

_-Dream Sequence Start-_

_-Ryuuji POV-_

_I opened my eyes…_

_I am in that meadow again, though this time, it's night-time in here, with the moon shining brightly along with the stars._

_The woman from my previous dreams is here again, and is smiling widely for some reason I do not know. She seemed…really happy. Like she won a gold Olympic medal._

_Come to think of it, she looks familiar…Though I can't make out who…_

_I approached her, and tried talking. But before I can even say anything, she senses me, and runs toward me, glomping me in a hug in the process._

…_It feels warm. I feel warm, and protected. As if being in her arms will protect me from all the dangers encompassing this world…_

_I feel…happy._

_Come to think of it, I've been having these dreams ever since I was a kid…With the same woman appearing all over again, and doing these things, like hugging me out of nowhere, or crying and apologizing for no reason. And every time I wake up, I would have this…very warm feeling in my chest._

…_I couldn't make sense of any of that, as I was too busy basking in her warmth…_

_-Dream Sequence End-_

_**-The Next Day-**_

_-Location: Eientei-_

_-Time: Morning-_

_-Ryuuji POV-_

"Your clothes are in the cabinet over there. As for your old clothes, we've disposed it, seeing that it is not in a state where it's usable. As for the hospital gown that you're wearing, just fold it neatly and place it on the bed."

Reisen explains as she leaves the room. Today is my last day in the hospital, as what she said.

I opened the cabinet, and put on my new wardrobe…

The first piece of clothing I found was a black, high-collared sleeveless shirt, alongside a two-colored pants; the lower legs of this pants, from shortly above the knee, were crimson with several of what looked like buttons on the hem that appeared to attach the legs to the upper leg and crotch area of the cloth, which were black-colored, and held by a black belt.

The next piece of cloth is a red short sleeved, hoodless jacket, with a black _Fleur-de-lis _designthat's upside down on the outer side of each sleeve. The collar of the jacket is black and pleated and folded back. I decided to wear it unzipped.

Even the shoes were different. It was black, with two red straps forming an X on the shoes. There was a wallet and a note that came with the set of clothes, that reads: 'Here are your new clothes. We knew how damaged your old ones are, so we decided to give you a new one. Think of it as a gift of goodwill from our side. Oh, and try asking the rabbits over there about the human village before you leave, if you want to stay alive. –Yukari'

Well, seeing all those bunny girls and kitsune, I have no doubt that there are other youkais out there, waiting for a potential human victim.

…I should thank her later. Man, I've been leeching off of them a little too much, though not intentionally.

I finished putting on my new clothes, and went outside the room, only to find a cute loli-like bunny girl waiting for me. She has dark red eyes, black shoulder-length hair, and white fluffy rabbit ears. She is dresses in a frilly, pink nightgown and had nothing on her feet. She has this mischievous look on her face.

…She's practically a troll. I encountered kids with pretty much the same grin.

"Hey kid. You're the new guy? The name's Tewi. Inaba Tewi." The bunny girl called Tewi offers a handshake.

"And I'm Kuzunoha Ryuuji. Nice to meet…" I was about to take her hand as prompted, before I noticed something on her hand…

It was…a slimy looking colorless liquid that resembles a saliva. Before she could come any closer, I asked her about it, "Say, Inaba-san, what's that on your hand? The one you're reaching out…" She looked surprised, and took back her hand quickly. She pulls my right hand with her other hand, putting her head near my ears, and whispers, "Not bad. You're pretty observant. For an outsider, that is."

She then lets go of my hand, and points to the left end of the hallway we're in, saying, "Go straight over there, and you'll find Reisen on her desk near the entrance." She then adds something in a whisper, "Whatever you do, don't go following a rabbit with a red tint on their face, as they will beckon you, should you make eye contact with them. Don't ask why, just follow my instructions and you can get out of here safely, got it? Since _bishounens_ like you are often subject to…never mind. Just ask Reisen about the human village." She proceeds to leave rather quickly, free-running her way away.

…Damn it, she's quick. And what is she trying to say? And what was that about _bishounens_?!

As I made my way throughout the hallway, I noticed several…oddities. Other than the usual bunny girls, there were patients as well. But that's not the point.

I swear that ever since I arrived, I haven't seen anyone of the masculine category. Not that I'm into guys, but, it just feels…different. I noticed that all the patients were female, ranging from kids to old aged ones. I haven't seen a male bunny either.

I arrived at some sort of main hall. There weren't anyone but Reisen in the desk in the middle of the hall. I called out to her, "Hey, wassa-matta-you, Reisen-san?" She suddenly turns to face me, looking like she got interrupted while doing something…which is sleeping, judging from that drool on both sides of her mouth. Her face is as red as the red circle in the flag of Japan.

…She reminds me of a certain bunny girl from one of the doujins I've read…hehehe…

"Uhh…I'm here to ask to leave…and some directions to the human village. I'm sorry, if I actually interrupted your sleep."

She quickly turns away, and wipes the drool on her mouth, stands up, and says, "It's…alright. Give me a few minutes…I'll be right back…" She then runs to the backdoor of the desk.

_-15 Minutes Later-_

Reisen returns…In a good mood this time, along with a map of sorts.

"Shall we go?" She asks me, to which I nod. "Good. Follow me." She says as she beckons me to go.

She slides open the large door of the hall, leading to a pathway surrounded by bamboo trees.

_-En Route to the Human Village-_

_-Time: Morning-_

_-Ryuuji POV-_

Bamboo trees, bamboo trees everywhere.

From what Reisen told me, the whole bamboo forest is infamous for making travelers lose their way, and end up dying by hunger, or being eaten by youkai. Which is why I'm following her carefully right now. Though I wouldn't mind being 'eaten' by a cute, flat-chested loli youkai…Ehehehe…

"Is that so…?" A little girl's voice echoed from somewhere, as if in response to what I'm thinking…

…Ok, I better stop right there…

"Say, Kuzunoha-san, do have any hobbies?" Asks Reisen out of thin air, snapping me back to reality.

"Well…" Let's see… "For one, I like to cook."

"Really? So any specialties?" Reisen adds. Is she hungry or something?

"Japanese dishes, since I'm used to the recipe and the ingredients, and that I've been cooking for the household for years. I've learned a few western desserts as well." She seems confused at the last line about desserts, though she just nodded in understanding.

It's time for me to ask the question, I guess? "So what about you, Reisen-san? What are your hobbies?" She seems to ponder for a moment, before answering, "I like pounding mochi?"

Okay…? "That's a hobby, I guess." Well, that was different. We were later talking about her work a few minutes later…

…I didn't even think that it's possible for a living being to work 24/7 for 365 days, no breaks. But then again, she's a youkai…

Her dedication is admirable though. I've never heard someone who would open declare an open strike to her employers...straight to their face.

…My common sense is somewhat shaken…My logic as well…Is it considered normal here? I think so.

I looked up at the sky, and…wait, is that a loli flying?!

"Reisen-san…"

"Yes, Kuzunoha-san?" She responds to my rather nervous call.

"Is flying normal around here?" I asked.

"Well, yes…You'll eventually learn how to, if you want to, I guess." She answered plainly.

…I have seen enough. It's too much for my brain…

Just what kind of logic does this place run on?!

We kept walking to our destination after that…

_-Location: Human Village Gates-_

_-Time: Noon-_

_-Ryuuji POV-_

"All right, now that we have arrived, allow me to give my last instructions. First, try asking around for a person named 'Keine Kamishirasawa'." Keine Kami-what? "I could guide you myself, but master has not returned from her business around here, so I'll have to go back to the hospital. Is that alright?" I nod as Reisen gives me a piece of paper, written on it is: Keine Kami-it's too long!

"She's a teacher of the only school in here, so pretty much everyone here knows her." She explains.

"Well, I guess we should part ways now. Thank you for last time, and for today as well." I bow as a sign of gratitude. "See you next time, Reisen-san."

She bows as well, as she says her goodbyes. "Till next time, Kuzunoha-san." She walks off right after that.

…So what I'm looking for is a teacher, huh? I guess I must prepare myself for some grumpy old unmarried bachelorrete. Not exactly my type of person. But if I want to survive long enough to go back home, I guess I'll have to do this!

But first, procrastina-err, exploration! I should at least familiarize myself with the area. Information gathering by asking around or eavesdropping on gossips works too. Thank you, _Assassin's Creed_**{1}**_._

As I entered the place, I was pretty much surprised. It totally resembled Japan during its good old days. I guess this is like the countryside, which means that I'll expect tea shops rather than coffee shops, and some nice tasting old school style sweets.

…Now then, where's that tea shop?

_-An hour later-_

_-Inside Gozu's Tea Shop-_

_-Time: Afternoon-_

Ahh, the soothing taste of tea…

I got tired exploring and eavesdropping around, so I decided to rest in any nearby shop I can find.

…Oh, it's the waitress. Probably for the bill…

She comes near me, and hands me a slip of paper, and I wasn't wrong. Good thing Yukari included a wallet with money along the set of clothes I acquired earlier…

As I was handing over my money to her, I decided to ask information regarding 'Keine'. "Excuse me, but do you know anyone with this name?" I showed her the slip of paper Reisen gave me earlier, on it is written Keine's ridiculously long full name. "I was told to look for her, you see."

"Ah, you must be an outsider." She hit the nail on the head. "Most outsiders are told to look for her usually, especially if they need to go back, or stay here permanently. As of right now, she's still having her afternoon classes. Though you can just wait on the benches outside the school gates, since she often dismisses her class during the afternoon. But did you know…" The waitress starts gossiping. Man, gotta love this kind of people. You can just get information like a faucet with an endless stream of water.

…Though one part of her gossip allowed me to grasp a small part of Keine's current situation. "She's actually bitter about being single! She even once angrily chased out a couple who were being lovey-dovey in the park," So she IS a bitter unmarried old lady. "She also even went into a long state of depression when one of her students asked her why she still isn't married, or why she doesn't even have a boyfriend. And also-"

She had fun talking, before her boss caught her, that is. "Hey you, get back to work!" The waitress then swiftly walks to the next customer without battling an eyelash. Pretty swift, I see. The boss then turns to me, "Sorry about that. Our waitresses her are quite the blabber mouth these days." The boss bows as he goes back to the counter.

…For some reason, all the men I've seen around the village were pretty old. And married too, as I noticed the wedding ring on their ring fingers. The boss of this tea shop I'm in right now is the same as well.

The school, huh? Do they have highschool curriculum too? I hope not…

_-15 minutes of searching later-_

_-Location; School Gates-_

_-Time: Afternoon-_

_-Ryuuji POV-_

It seems I arrived on time. There were a few children coming outside the gate. It's obvious that the teacher is still inside.

Not too long, I entered the school building. It was quite the traditional school, with the wooden flooring and all. And there's even only one classroom, though a big one. As I approached the sliding door leading inside the room, I could hear sweeping sounds. She must be cleaning.

…Nah, I'll just stay away from her way of cleaning then.

I knocked on the door, getting a reply after, "Yes, who is it?"

She sure sounds young for an old lady. "Um, I am needing help, you see, I'm not from around here..." The door slid open after a few seconds, revealing…not the grumpy unmarried old lady I was expecting.

But the most beautiful woman I've seen in my entire life! No, words fail to describe what I'm feeling right now! I'd totally leave the lolis for her! I swear! And how the hell is she still single?!

"Yes? How may I help you?" She asks me in an angelic voice...

…Gah! My heart! It's melting!

...Nonono! I must focus! But not on her chests! No, I wasn't drooling at it, I swear!

"…Good afternoon. Are you Miss Kamishirasawa?" Whoa, I pronounced it correctly! Talk about adrenaline…

"Why, yes. But please, just call me by my name, for I understand that my surname is a little too long to be spoken frequently. But don't drop the honorifics." Such stern voice. Comes with the job, I guess? "Um, why are you turning away? Is there something on my face?" Oh, right. My eyes couldn't handle her.

Having no choice, and boosting up my confidence, I turned to face her, properly this time. "Sorry about that, Keine-san. Umm…"

As I was about to continue, she interrupts, "Please, come inside and take a seat first." Ah, that angelic waifu voice! Why are all the teachers back at my school were all grumpy old unmarried women?!

I complied, and took a seat on one of the wooden desks in the rather large classroom…

_**-AND CLIFFHANGER! I'm just so fond of this, aren't I?**_

_**Well, I know Ryuuji still hasn't entered any fights yet…I'm sorry if you're looking for action, but please wait for a bit more…We wouldn't want the kind of event where he just goes "I don't wanna die, so I magically unleashed super powers without any training and poof! Goes the bad Rumia!" No, that's gonna make the story boring. I would like to make this an RPG style, where he gains STRENGTHS while also gaining WEAKNESSES. Like how fire gets turned off with water, for example. A protagonist with no weaknesses makes all fights predictable and boring, you know? But then again, if you handle that character properly, you might even make him/her as a very interesting character to read. **_

…_**He still doesn't have anyone to train him, unfortunately. I wonder who will be his mentor? Ufufufu. **_

_**{1} – Assassin's Creed is a game by Ubisoft, that focuses on stealth killing and also information gathering. If you have played this game, you might have a clue on how Ryuuji's knowledge of this game's mechanics will help him later on. Disclaimer: Assassin's Creed is owned by Ubisoft, not me.**_

_**Tutorial Chapter begins next update! Who will be his mentor?!**_

_**Oh, and please tell me your opinion regarding this chapter, if you have the time. Constructive criticisms are welcome!**_

_**Thank you for reading!**_


	3. A sword that can't cut potatoes!

**Tales of the Exiled Wanderer**

**A Touhou Project Fanfic**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Touhou Project.**

_**Author's notes: Hello there, dear reader! If there IS anyone actually reading this…**_

_**It's been a while eh? I hope you'll enjoy my new chapter! **_

_**Let's start!**_

_**Chapter 3: The trainer, and the sword who can't cut potatoes!**_

_**Location: The Human Village's School**_

_**Time: Late Afternoon**_

_**Ryuuji POV**_

As soon as we sat down, I introduced myself, and explained my situation to her. As I was talking, Keine showed an expression that says she's used to this kind of thing, which is somewhat relieving…

"I see…So you are currently forced to stay here for the meantime…" Keine says as she puts her hand on her chin, looking like she's deep in thought. "To think that the gap youkai did not send you back even after encountering her…I really can't understand how her mind works." She adds after pausing for a few seconds.

"Well, not exactly forced. I mean, it's partly my fault for not asking her to take me home." I replied to Keine, who gave a curious look in return. It was by my actions that I ended up in here. I can't go pinning the blame on someone who saved my life, although Keine does make a point on the part where Yukari never told me that she was capable of sending me home…

But at the same time, I can't help but get curious about this place. A world where fantasy exists, huh? I wonder, how different can life be in here than life back outside? I really want to know…Even with all its dangers, it may not be so bad to try and find the answer…

"To even think that she would make you stay without even telling you of the dangerous youkai around here...Ugh, the nerve of that woman! She did not even inform you about the spell card system! Placing the lives of those who helped her on danger like these…" Keine rants as she now puts her right hand on her forehead, obviously from stress. Wait, spell card system? What's that, a new game?

"Err, excuse me, Miss Keine, but what's this spell card system?" I asked Keine before she falls into stress further. Wouldn't want wrinkles on the face of my wai-err, I mean, DREAM waifu. There's obviously no chance of me, a hormone filled teenager, to score with a woman of such caliber! Why is it that my taste in women are often placed on the ones that are impossible to get?! Why, just why?! Is the goddess of love really hell-bent on preventing my genetics from spreading?!

…I should stop right there…

Keine looked surprised as I asked about what the spell card system is, and replied, "What a surprise. Most outsiders are often just obsessed with going home. They would often panic on their first time here. None of them would take time to learn about what they hear, nor would they even have the intention to listen at all." I guess that's because I had different consequences…? I don't really know much, since I haven't met any fellow 'outsiders' during my time here. "Well then, the spell card system is…" I focus carefully as she explains…

***After a few minutes of explanation***

"…Wow." I say that, but I'm actually still confused. "So, to sum it up, the spell card system is like a set of dueling rules, meant to nerf-err, I mean, modify the strength of the duelists into an equal level by converting their power in a form of a card that's limited in number, giving both of them a chance to win. Second, no one dies from the duel, and participants must accept the 'There's always a winner and a loser' policy. Third, underhanded tactics, relying on stamina, and repetitive attacks are not allowed. Fourth, the duel must be announced before the fight itself. And lastly, all attacks can be done with weapons, magic arsenals, and magical bullets called…danmaku?" I try to relay what I understand to Keine, while sounding like a student who just got picked on by a teacher for an oral quiz. Oh wait, Keine IS a teacher.

She nods at my answer. And says, "At least, you now understand the rules, even if just by basic summary. What's left for you to do is to train, I believe. Although, you might need someone to teach you about danmaku combat, considering the fact that you're not a native here. I want to teach you myself, but I currently do not have the luxury of time it seems." Keine says as she looks at the pile of grading books on the teacher's table. "I have a friend who knows danmaku and spell card rules well, but…" She hesitates…

"Hmm? But what?" I ask her.

"She's…not the sociable type. I don't think she can help you." The why mention her? Geez. "I guess you'll have to look for yourself." Keine says in a gentle manner.

I nod in answer to her, and replied, "I understand." I looked at the window. It's getting dark out there, and I haven't found an inn…oh shit.

But as if reading my mind, Keine suddenly interrupts my panicking train of thoughts. "Oh and by the way, I believe that you do not have a place to stay for tonight? I can lend you one of the guest rooms of my house, for the meantime." Ahh, not only your face and body looks like it was carved by angels, but your heart was carved by them as well! I'm in love!

She proceeds to pick up the stack of papers on her table, before leading the way out of school. Surprisingly enough, her house is just beside the school…

***Inside Kamishirasawa residences***

"Sorry to intrude." I say as we enter the house, which was pretty normal. It's like one the homes you'd usually find on the good old countryside. Very oriental.

"Well, since I'm staying here, mind if I help out on some things? I'm pretty good with household chores, especially cooking! I would feel bad if I'm just gonna freeload my time here, you know." I proudly declare as I balled my right hand into a fist and brought it into my chest, like some kid who passed his finals with an SS+ score…

…She looks pleased, and points to the end of the hallway of the house, and says, "Very well, you can. The kitchen is over there. The storage for ingredients is a large metallic cabinet with white doors." Metallic…cabinet? That's different. From where I came from, anyway.

"Okay! I'll do my best. Please take care of me from now on! Temporarily, I mean!" I say as I bow, before proceeding to the kitchen of the house. Man that was embarrassing. Although as I left the room, I heard her chuckle. That's good. At least she isn't displeased.

I opened the door, and entered the kitchen. What I found there really surprised me…

That metallic cabinet she mentioned…is a freaking double door large fridge! But I don't remember seeing any electric cables around town, so what does it run on?!

I decided to take a look behind the fridge, and as I approach the fridge, I can feel heat from its back, a sign that the fridge is working. I took a closer look, and found its cable…buried into the ground!

…What the hell?! Ugh, whatever. As long as it works, it's fine.

I proceeded to the front of the fridge, finding its brand logo on the left door, named 'Nitori Industries'. They have a cucumber for a logo. That's weird…Are there machine factories around here?

I opened the fridge, and found lots of ingredients…And with that, I proceeded to make dinner…

***Two hours later***

And for tonight's dinner, it's curry! Courtesy of yours truly!

Me and Keine were sitting around a large table, with the food I've prepared set on it.

"This looks great, Kuzunoha-kun! Shall we begin then?" Keine says excitedly as she beckons me to start eating…

"_Itadakimasu!_" We both say in unison as we started to dig in. Keine's eyes widened as she takes the first portion of my cooking. "This is amazing! Who taught you how to cook?" Keine asks as she keeps eating. Ahh, I'm so happy! This is the first time a girl ate my magnificent cooking, and a pretty one at that!

"Well, I learned by myself." I answered to her.

"Really? Where are your parents? They must be quite lucky, being able to eat your cooking every day and all…" Keine stops eating as she asks this. Parents, huh…

"I don't have any. They disappeared sometime after I was born…" That's what Genjou, my uncle, told me. And I hate them for it. "I live with a relative on my father's side." I told Keine. She suddenly looked like she killed a dog.

"I'm sorry…for asking about that…" She apologizes.

"It's…alright." I told her.

…Dinner was pretty awkward that night.

***After dinner***

After eating and washing the dishes, Keine led me into the guest room on the second floor. She left and said goodnight as soon as I entered the room. I guess paperworks really takes up time…

What I found inside the room is the usual neatly set futon you'd find at Japanese inns, a table with a chair right beside the window, and a cabinet of sorts. A nicely set room. Neat too.

I removed my red jacket, threw it on the chair by the table. I laid down on the futon after that, drowsiness eating away at my consciousness as I close my eyes…

_-Dream Sequence Start-_

_I opened my eyes…_

_And found myself in the same meadow of my dreams._

_The same woman is here too…And she's reaching out here hand, beckoning me to come to her…_

_As if propelled by an unknown force, my body moved on its own, and I ended up taking the woman's hand, allowing her to pull me into a tight hug…_

_She leans close to my right ear, and whispers, "It was never my intention to leave you..."_

_As soon as she said that, everything else faded away…_

_-Dream sequence end-_

_Ryuuji POV_

Urrgh, my head…

I woke up, and looked at the window. The sun is brightly shining, a sign that I woke up late. I stood up, neatly rolled the futon, and took my jacket from the chair beside the room's table. I proceeded to the hallway, and felt no signs of life. Keine must have left early for classes.

I proceeded to the living room, and found a note on the table. It reads…

'To Kuzunoha Ryuuji-san,

I left the tea and breakfast on the dining table. It will be up to you to wash the dishes you will use, just like yesterday. I didn't get to wake you up due to the fact that you slept in, and that I have classes early in the morning. If you are going to leave the house, make sure to close the windows and lock all the doors. If you're not leaving, then please just take care of the house and make yourself at home. Oh, and the spare key is at the pot behind the main door.

-Keine Kamishirasawa'

…I see.

I guess I'll leave later. For now, better eat that breakfast Keine-sama prepared!

As I went to the dining room and started eating, random things filled my mind…

_-Imagination sequence begin-_

_I just got home, and entered the house. As I was walking through the halls of my home, I smelled something delicious coming from the kitchen. Knowing what it is, I went there myself…_

_And found Keine making dinner, but not just that…_

_She's making dinner, while wearing nothing more than an apron!_

"_Oh, welcome home, Ryuuji." She greets me as soon as she saw me. "Do you want dinner, a bath, or do you want…" She intentionally pauses…_

…_And adds in a lovingly angelic voice, "…Me?"_

_I looked her into the eyes, and she got my answer._

_Saying no words, I leapt into the air, and tackled her down to the floor…_

"_Iyaaahhh!" Her voice fills my ears like honey…_

_-Imagination sequence end-_

_3__rd__ person POV_

"Ehe, ehehehe…"

Ryuuji laughs in a somewhat creepily perverted manner, as he drowns in his fantasies. However, his happy time was interrupted by a loud thud on the floor, causing him to jump out of the chair like a cat on steroids…

"Now, now, young man. Is that something you should be thinking about early in the morning?" A teasing voice asks a startled Ryuuji, who is now on the floor, on his ass. He looks up to see the source of the voice, and found...

…Yukari.

"Whoa! How did you get in here?! The door was closed!" Ryuuji asks Yukari, who is now smirking like she found a very valuable secret…

Or in this case, Ryuuji's hilariously shocked face.

"You don't have to know, Kuzunoha-kun." Ryuuji raised an eyebrow at that, "But why not ask why I'm here instead?" Yukari asks him in a playful tone, making him groan in annoyance.

Ryuuji clears his throat, and regains his composure, allowing him to think calmly this time. "Okay…So what brings you here, Yukari-san?" Ryuuji questions Yukari, in a more casual manner.

Yukari starts answering, "Well, I was passing through yesterday…" Ryuuji gave a confused look. But Yukari just casually continued, "You were asleep when I arrived, so of course, you wouldn't know. But that's not important. Was it true that you asked Keine about spell card rules, and asked for a trainer? She herself said so." Ryuuji was again confused at the 'trainer' part, but he just nodded.

Yukari looked like she was deep in thought for a moment, and her face lit up. "Well, how about we propose a deal?" She starts asking Ryuuji in a salesman kind of manner, making him back-off a bit. But inside his thoughts are different. 'She knows a lot about Gensokyo, I guess. Her deal might prove helpful in the long run, but why do I feel like I should not accept?' Ryuuji puts his hands on his chin…

"Okay. Out with it then?" Ryuuji replies, somewhat unsure as the nagging feeling of 'don't listen to her' keeps bugging his instincts. Yukari then starts speaking in a stern manner, "It will be done like this. I will volunteer to teach and train you on Gensokyo's main way of battle, and in exchange, you will follow my orders while under my wing." Ryuuji lets out a 'hah?!', prompting Yukari to add, "Oh? Would you rather venture around knowing nothing at all? Becoming a part of the food chain? Only to be eaten and end up as youkai waste?" Ryuuji cringed at the thought of being eaten, and decides to accept the offer, as he is obviously persuaded.

"I accept the terms and services! Err, I mean, your offer, that is! Hahaha…" Ryuuji laughs as he tries to calm down. Yukari, now seeing that her argument has been effective, opens a large gap behind her, "Well then, I shall give you a day of rest and relaxation. Try to get yourself acquainted with the village, if you can. Humans love making friends, after all." She says as she enters the gap, leaving Ryuuji alone in the house…

_-Location:?-_

_-Time: Late Morning-_

_Yukari POV_

That was easier than I thought…

Looks like the eavesdropping from yesterday was worth it, after all. I was pretty much surprised that he doesn't mind staying here. That's a good news. And I also discovered that he's into both lolis and older women, but not girls his age. That's bad news.

…Now then, how should I start the training? Flying and learning evasive measures are an important part of the basics. If you can't even dodge a bullet, victory will ever be an illusion. The shooting of danmaku will have to come later on, with spellcard crafting coming in last.

And if I am not available, Ran should be knowledgeable enough. I'm pretty sure she won't mind. His training should be steady, unless circumstances say otherwise. Reimu can help, but her laziness somewhat worries me. Unless I bribe her, she won't budge an inch. I guess she shall be the last resort. The black and white magician is also just as powerful and knowledgeable, but her thievery and hygiene is what worries me. Her house says it all. I wouldn't want Ryuuji to pick up those habits of hers.

…*Yawn* I'm a little sleepy…

Better get home and get some sleep…

_POV Change!_

_-Location: Kamishirasawa Residence-_

_Ryuuji POV_

Oh boy…

So it's Yukari-san who's gonna be training me, huh? I'm pretty sure I'll meet Ran around, since she's Yukari's shikigami. Oh, those fluffy tails!

I don't mind Yukari, but it's her mysterious aura that unnerves me. It's like she's the type that's full of secrets. She's…creepy, for some reason. But at the same time, she feels familiar, like I've met her before…but I can't be sure. It may be just because I might know someone who looks like her…

…Nah, I don't really remember, so why do I keep dwelling on it?

Better get to the village…

I took the spare key from the pot behind the main door, and locked the door as I leave the house, and walked towards the center of the village…

_-Location: Human Village, Center Plaza-_

_-Time: Noon-_

_3__rd__ person POV_

"Whoa…This place's so lively!"

Ryuuji marvels at the sight before him. Around the circular plaza were stores, either for food or basic needs. And the surrounding area are so full of people, either walking around or doing their jobs…

"Hey there, ze!" Ryuuji turns behind him, only to see…

A girl in a black and white witch outfit. She has a purple ribbon tied to the braid on the left side of her hair, her shoes are maroon coloured with small purple ribbons on them, and she has a red ribbon tied to her neck. She stands inside one of the kiosks, with all sorts of magic related objects. She holds up a sword to Ryuuji as he comes near her kiosk. She sizes him up, before saying, "Say, pretty boy, interested in buying swords? Only 200 Yen! An only today discount, ze!"

Thinking that it's rare to see swords being sold so cheap, and since he was needing protection anyway, Ryuuji eyes the sword, before saying, "Can I see it? Rather, hold it?" The witch girl nods at this, and hands him the sword. At a closer look, it was an old looking O-katana. It had a white handle, with an oval shaped golden guard. The blade's sheath features several intricate ornaments, most notable is a relief of a dragon at the endpoint of the hilt.

As soon as Ryuuji holds the sword, a voice suddenly rings inside his head…

'He who has answered my call…Chosen wielder of my blade…Heed me…'

"Wha-what?" Ryuuji rubs his head, earning a confused look from the black and white witch.

'Heed me…'

"Urrgh, alright!" Ryuuji declares as he reaches for his wallet, and taking out 200 yen, "Here." He gives the money to the witch, then quickly retreats back to Keine's house, leaving a dumbfounded expression on the black and white witch.

"What's with him?"

_-Location: Keine's House-_

_-Time: Noon-_

_Ryuuji POV_

"Alright, time to start talking, Mr. sword!" I call out to the sword as soon as I am inside the guest room I'm staying at in Keine's house. I unsheated it, revealing a rather shiny blade.

It took a few seconds before the weapon responded, "I have a name, you know! Kids these days…" This response caused me to drop the talking sword…

***THUD***

"Hey, that hurts, ya damn half-breed!" The sword complains before I picked it up. Half breed?

"Err, I might be blond, but I'm Japanese, for your information…" The sword retorts to my reply, "I'm not talking about countries! I'm saying that you're a half-youkai, you dolt! Can't you smell yourself?!" Smell myself?! What the hell?!

"Hey, I just took a bath yesterday! And I'm a human! And my name's not dolt, you prick! It's Kuzunoha Ryuuji!" I replied back to the jerkwad sword.

"…Kuzunoha?! Did you just say Kuzunoha?" The sword asks me, in a somewhat surprised tone.

"Well, duh. I did." I replied. I heard snickers from the sword seconds after that. "What's so funny?!"

The sword answered, "Oh, nothing. Since you introduced yourself, I might as well." I listened carefully. "I am the sword who can cut through anything that exists! I am Zantetsuken!"

Zantetsuken…I heard about it once, from old man Genjou…

"So, you're that legendary sword who couldn't cut…potatoes?" I smirked as I said that.

"Shaddup, greenhorn half-breed!" That half breed line again…"Anyway, do you know the requirements to unsheathe me? Oh, you already did. I guess that's because you're a natural born _hanyou_." The sword says as I tried swinging it. It's surprisingly light.

"See?" The sword adds, "If the one holding me right now were a pure human or youkai, they can't even unsheathe me, because of my requirements." It finishes.

"What are this requirements anyway? You keep talking about it…" I asked Zantetsuken.

The sword then replies, "It's this: Only a being with the body of a youkai, yet with a heart and soul of a human can wield me. In other words, a human-youkai hybrid. Like you, for one. It's to avoid the abuse of my powers from either side. Although, it will still be up to my wielder if he wants to use me for good or evil. Quite a pointless seal, don't you think?"

"But I'm a human! I grew up in a human home, in a human city!" I retorted. The sword only laughs this off. "Heh, as if I'm not enough evidence already. Out of all my wielders, you're the only one denying your heritage. You're weird. But whatever, I'm tired talking. So I'll rest!" The sword went silent after that…

"Oh come on! I'm not even done talking! Geez…" I complain as I put the sword back into its sheath. Looking at the window, it's already afternoon. I guess I'd better nap it off myself, too. Talking swords really can really tire me out…

I removed my jacket, and laid down on the futon…

_POV Change!_

_-Location: Human Village, Center Plaza-_

_-Time: Afternoon-_

_3__rd__ person POV_

"Damn it. To think that my only sales would be a pot and that useless sword…*Sigh* Looks like it's mushroom again tonight…Oh, and speaking of customers…"

A black and white witch mutters to herself as she counts todays earnings, which did not go well. She only had two customers, an old lady, and a blond teenager, who's obviously an outsider, considering his clothes…Speaking of him…

"Hmm, that guy's presence reminds me of…the gap hag for some reason…He was really weird too. Nah, whatever. It may be just my imagination! And I'd better get to mushroom hunting…fast!" The witch then takes off on her broom, flying away to a thick forest…

**AND that's all for today!**

**Quite a short chapter, I'll admit. College is hard, my dear readers. Especially the road of an I.T.**

**Please tell me your opinions through the previews if you have time! Till next time! Thanks for reading!**

**Hora Hora!**


End file.
